Manufacturers and companies provide various solutions for finding a lost device. However, these conventional solutions may have several technical shortcomings. Specifically, a conventional solution for locating a device may require hardware from a particular manufacturer or a specific application, such as a particular operating system. For example, Google may provide the service of finding an Android phone, but not an iPhone. In another example, the conventional solution may require additional hardware, such as a tracker, attached to the device.
Additionally, the conventional solutions may not provide the ability to avoid an active attack. A conventional solution may detect a lost device and report its geolocation. However, in an active attack, someone who steals a device may try to fake or spoof the geolocation of the lost device and/or manipulate the signal environment around the lost device. In such cases, the conventional solutions may fail to find the lost device or provide the wrong location of the lost device.
Furthermore, the conventional solutions may be less accurate. A conventional solution may report the geolocation of a lost device, but the geolocation may be not sufficient for tall buildings. For example, the geolocation may only provide the location of a tall building and suggest that the lost device is located in the tall building. When the building has many floors, the geolocation may not be sufficient to identify the specific location of the lost device.